Scarves, bandannas, shemaghs and masks (collectively, head gear) have long been used to protect the head and face of the wearer from heat, cold, wind, precipitation, insects, mud, pebbles, sand and dust. Many forms of head gear (e.g., scarves, bandanas and shemaghs) are large squares or rectangles, made of natural fabrics, primarily hydrophilic fibers, such as cotton, which can be folded, wrapped, or twisted around the user to provide protection, visibility, and ease of use. One popular style of wearing such head gear includes folding a large square into a triangle, which facilitates wrapping the head gear around the user's face and head. In general, when wearing head gear in such manner, the user secures the head gear by tying and knotting together two triangle ends, employing varying degrees of snugness in hopes of a correct, secure, and lasting tie-off.
The mask-type head gear comes in many forms. Many of the mask-type head gear cause the user to experience: (i) limited visibility; (ii) lack of comfort; (iii) excessive perspiration; (iv) difficulty breathing; (v) limited coverage of the face, neck and ears; and/or (vi) the inability or limited ability to use the mask-type head gear with the user's choice of eye protection and/or helmet.
One style of mask-type head gear is triangular in shape and incorporates multiple layers/panels. In this style of head gear, the apex of the panels do not form to the user's face. This style of head gear is designed for the outer panel to drape loosely over the user's face and for the inner panel to be draped loosely over the user's face or tucked into the goggles or eye protection worn by the user. Moreover, the apex of the outer panel of this style of head gear forms a straight edge—not a curvilinear/arcuate edge to accommodate the user's goggles or eyewear—requiring the outer layer to fall further down the user's face if the user utilizes larger goggles or protective eyewear. Furthermore, this style of head gear has the inner and outer panels permanently attached to one another via sewing, using a fusible bonding agent, or both. Having the inner and outer panels permanently affixed to one another prevents the user from: (i) removing the inner panel and wearing only the outer panel; (ii) removing the inner panel to launder the inner panel; (ii) removing inner panel and (a) replacing it with a clean or new inner panel after the inner panel has been worn out; (b) replacing the inner panel with an inner panel that is more aesthetically pleasing to the user (i.e., a different color, pattern or material); and/or (c) replacing the inner panel with an inner panel that is more appropriate for the environment (i.e., a thinner/lighter inner panel for warm/humid environments or a thicker/heavier inner panel for cold/dry environments); (iii) removing the outer panel and (a) replacing it with a new outer panel after the outer panel has worn out; and/or (b) replacing the outer panel with different outer panel that is more aesthetically pleasing to the user.
Finally, the prior art with respect to protective head gear does not incorporate lights which can be utilized by the user: (i) as a flashlight; (ii) to make the user more visible to third parties; and/or (iii) to make the head gear more aesthetically pleasing to the user. In addition, the prior art with respect to the protective head gear do not incorporate fasteners for securing: (i) headphone/ear bud wires inside the head gear; (ii) wired microphones inside the head gear in close proximity to the user's mouth; or (iii) battery packs. Moreover, the prior art with respect to the protective head gear do not incorporate drinking, smoking and/or vaping access points for the user. Furthermore, the prior art with respect to the protective head gear do not incorporate pockets inside the protective head gear for storing the user's items.